


Do You Wanna Get Rocked?

by AgtSpooky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: Sam never realized that attending a rock concert with his brother would make him want to jump Dean in public.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

New Page 1 **Title** : Do You Wanna Get Rocked?  
**Author** : [ ](http://agt-spooky.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://agt-spooky.livejournal.com/)**agt_spooky**  
**Pairing** : Sam/Dean  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2,521  
**Genre** : PWP  
**Warnings** : Wincest  
**Spoilers** : Brief mention of In My Time of Dying  
**Disclaimer** : I don’t own them, more’s the pity. Just borrowing!  
**Author’s Notes:** Full credit for this story goes to [ ](http://mayphoenix.livejournal.com/profile)[**mayphoenix**](http://mayphoenix.livejournal.com/) and [ ](http://dairwendan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dairwendan.livejournal.com/)**dairwendan** , who put the plotbunny in my head after they both read my review of the Def Leppard/Styx/Foreigner concert I just went to. Thanks, ladies and I hope you enjoy!  
  
**Summary** : Sam never realized that attending a rock concert with his brother would make him want to jump Dean in public.  
  
  
  
 

**Do You Wanna Get Rocked?**  
By AgtSpooky  
  
July 5, 2007

  
  
  
_Let’s get, let’s get, let’s get, let’s get rocked_  
Get on top baby  
Do you wanna, do you wanna?  
Get on top of it  
Love to rock your body baby  
  
Let’s go all the way  
Let’s do it night and day  
Let’s get out and play  
Rock the night away  
Do you wanna get rocked?  
\- Def Leppard  
  
  
  
The hot July sun beat down on Sam as he walked up Main Street in Random Town #532, on his way back to the motel. Only 9 o’clock in the morning and already the sweat was trickling down the back of Sam’s neck, the day promising to be a scorcher. He swiped at a stray drop, trying to juggle both cups of coffee in one hand that he’d just gotten at the small diner a couple blocks behind him.  
  
He’d left Dean asleep in their bed at the motel, knowing that no matter how hot it was outside, his brother would be a bear if he didn’t get his coffee immediately upon waking. So Sam had set out to find the nearest place to get two cups of caffeine.  
  
They’d rolled into town extremely late last night, having finished an easy salt-and-burn job then getting out of Dodge before someone spotted the flames in the cemetery. Dean had just started driving, no destination in mind, until his eyes started to droop and Sam insisted they stop for the night. Dean had pulled into the next motel parking lot he saw and here they were, somewhere in the Midwest.  
  
Sam stopped suddenly as he was nearly run over by a harried woman with two children and a full shopping cart as she came barreling out of the grocery store he was just walking past. She shot him an apologetic look as she continued to yell at her misbehaving children and Sam just smiled and shook his head. As he did so, a brightly colored poster in the store window caught his attention, and his eyes widened as he read it. He quickly pulled out his wallet and checked the contents before hurrying inside.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ten minutes later Sam was back on his way to the motel, with two concert tickets in the front pocket of his jeans. Dean was going to flip when he surprised his brother with them.  
  
Sam couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the poster advertising the upcoming event that featured not one, not two, but _three_ of Dean’s favorite hair bands from the 80’s, two nights from now at a stadium in the next city. Really, what were the chances that Dean would just happen to stop in this town and for Sam to see the poster?  
  
This would be a dream come true for Dean, for although he played the band’s cassette tapes endlessly (much to Sam’s dismay) and wore their t-shirts, he had never seen them in concert. Never been to _any_ concert, period, since John Winchester was not a man to stay in one place long enough for his sons to even think about attending an event like this.  
  
But now Dad was gone and things had been rough for them both this past year, but more so for Dean. So there was no way Sam could pass up an opportunity like this - to put a smile on his brother’s face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dean was still asleep when Sam returned to their room, his brother lying naked on his stomach, the sheets bunched down around his calves. Sam felt a stirring in his groin at the sight, his brother’s beautiful body never failing to arouse him.  
  
He set the coffee cups down on the table, toed off his shoes and pulled off his t-shirt before removing the tickets from his pocket and approaching the bed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress and lightly ran the edge of the tickets up Dean’s bare skin, from his thighs, across his ass then up his back.  
  
Dean stirred at the touch and rolled over, giving Sam a view of his brother’s smooth chest, tight abs and soft cock and heavy balls, nestled in dark curls.  
  
Dean blinked open sleep-heavy eyes and smiled up at Sam, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Sam’s long hair. “Mmmm…Sammy,” Dean mumbled, eyes sliding closed again.  
  
“Nuh-uh, don’t go back to sleep, Dean…I’ve got something for you,” Sam said, tickling Dean’s stomach with the tickets.  
  
Dean’s muscles jumped and he opened his eyes again as Sam waved the tickets in front of his face. “Surprise, Dean.”  
  
Dean caught Sam’s hand, stilling his movements, amused confusion on his face. “What are you – “  
  
Sam nearly laughed when Dean’s eyes practically bugged out of his head as he read the pieces of paper he had just taken out of Sam’s hand. Dean’s mouth dropped open and he sat up so fast he almost knocked Sam off the bed.  
  
Then Sam watched as Dean’s jaw clicked shut and his brother swallowed deeply. He looked at Sam, eyes bright, before pulling Sam down on top of him.  
  
The ‘thank you’ sex that occurred shortly thereafter left Sam with the inability to sit down for the next 48 hours.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The night of the concert had finally arrived and Sam had never seen Dean so hyper. He was practically vibrating with anticipation and he hadn’t stopped smiling for two days.  
  
Sam knew he was in for three hours of having his eardrums assaulted by music he really didn’t care for, but it was worth it to see his brother so happy. Like now, as they flew down the road in the Impala, windows down, on the way to the show. Dean kept flipping back and forth between cassette tapes of the three bands they were getting ready to see, banging on the steering wheel and singing along.  
  
Sam just laughed as Dean belted out another tune and let the warm summer air blow through his hair.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Forty-five minutes later the Impala was parked in a large gravel lot behind the outdoor stadium and Sam and Dean were walking through the entrance, underneath the banner that proudly proclaimed “Def Leppard / Styx / Foreigner – Tonight Only!”  
  
They had no more than walked in and Dean was making a beeline for the merchandise stand, calling over his shoulder, “Sam! C’mon! I wanna get a shirt!”  
  
Sam’s mouth quirked up and he followed his brother, his mind boggling at the sheer amount of people here. The concert had to be nearly sold out, with at least 8,000 crazy hair band fans swarming everywhere he looked.  
  
Dean was poking him in the shoulder, holding up a credit card. “You want a shirt, too, Sammy? John Mueller’s buying!” he laughed.  
  
Sam shook his head in amusement. “No thanks, Dean. You can buy me a beer later.”  
  
Dean slapped Sam on the back. “You’re on!”  
  
~~~~~  
  
Once Dean had his new Def Leppard shirt on, swapping it for the shirt he’d been wearing, they made their way toward the seats. Since Sam had bought the tickets only two days before the concert, the only thing available had been lawn tickets, as the pavilion seats were sold out.  
  
But Dean was not to be deterred from getting as close to the stage as possible, and by the time Foreigner took the stage to begin the concert, Dean had charmed two security guards – one female, one male – and now the brothers were right down front, standing amidst a veritable sea of male bodies. Bodies that were pressed tightly together, bouncing up and down, yelling, clapping, losing themselves in the music blasting from the stage.  
  
And Dean was no exception. As Foreigner played song after song Sam watched as his older brother became more and more animated and Sam felt himself being pulled along. His body started moving to the beat, hands clapping, fist pumping into the air. The bodies around him were moving, too, everyone pressing up against each other, Dean’s back was rubbing against his chest, Dean’s ass rubbing against his groin and Sam found himself getting more aroused by the moment.  
  
By the time Foreigner finished, Sam was sweating, his cock hard inside his jeans, and one look at Dean’s equally flushed face and bright eyes and all Sam wanted to do was slam Dean up against the nearest wall and fuck him senseless.  
  
Dean must have sensed his intention for he cupped Sam through his jeans and squeezed before leering, “We’ll get to that later, Sammy. Right now – beer!”  
  
And then Dean was gone, moving through the mass of bodies toward the beer tent, leaving Sam hard and frustrated.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Right before Styx took the stage Dean arrived back to where Sam was standing, with two of the biggest beers Sam had ever seen, handing one to Sam. Dean knocked his cup with Sam’s, yelling, “Bottom’s up!” before chugging the whole damn thing, not coming up for air until he had downed it all. Not about to look like a wuss, Sam tipped his own cup up and drank his own beer just as fast as his brother had done. The cold alcohol felt fantastic as it slid down his throat, but Sam knew he’d be feeling it in his head sooner rather than later, drinking it this fast.  
  
Dean whooped as Sam finished, clapping him on the shoulder. “That’s my boy!”  
  
Sam laughed just as the lights went down and the crowd cheered as the opening strains of “Grand Illusion” filled the air. And it wasn’t the only thing filling the air a few minutes later as someone quite near to the brothers lit up a joint and started puffing away.  
  
An hour later Sam’s head was spinning from the slight beer buzz and the contact high he seemed to be getting from the marijuana all around him now. His eardrums were ringing, his body vibrating from the music and from Dean who was deliberately rubbing up against him now, over and over, teasing him mercilessly. His cock was throbbing, his t-shirt sticking to his skin, his nipples hard pebbles from the stimulation of rubbing against Dean’s back, and when Styx finished and Dean turned to face him, all sweaty with his hair sticking up in spikes, a huge smile on his face, Sam pulled Dean to him and crushed his mouth to his brother’s.  
  
There were whistles and catcalls from the men around them as Sam plundered Dean’s mouth, hard, fast and messy before pulling back, breathless, a brief moment later. Dean’s eyes were glazed, nearly all pupil and Sam could feel the hard ridge of his brother’s cock pressing into his leg. Dean went to reach for Sam again but Sam smirked and shook his head, parroting his brother’s words back at him. “We’ll get to that later, Dean. Right now – beer!”  
  
Sam laughed at the expression on Dean’s face before he turned and made his way through the crowd to the beer tent. Two could play at this game.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The brothers consumed their second beers as quickly as the first ones, dropping their plastic cups to the ground as the main act burst out onto the stage with flashing lights and pyrotechnics.  
  
Sam thought the music was loud before, but they had nothing on Def Leppard. Sam could feel the bass thudding in his chest as the band played and the bodies around him pressed even closer together, trying to get nearer to the stage.  
  
Once again Sam found his head spinning from the beer, the smoke and from all those hot bodies moving together passionately as the music pounded through their bones, writhing against one another, as if they were all having sex with their clothes on.  
  
Sam could hardly catch his breath as his arousal grew to a fever pitch, with his brother still grinding back against him, and when Dean suddenly pulled his shirt off, exposing all of that smooth skin sheened with sweat, Sam snapped.  
  
He wrapped an arm around Dean’s chest, pulling Dean back flush against him, and with his other hand he popped the button on Dean’s jeans and slid the zipper down just far enough to plunge his hand inside.  
  
It was wicked and dangerous, doing this in public, but no one around them was paying any attention and Sam was too worked up, too wound up by the adrenaline rushing through his body to stop.  
  
His hand closed around the hot, hard column of Dean’s cock and he felt it throb in his grasp as Dean gasped and threw his head back against Sam’s shoulder. Sam put his mouth right against Dean’s ear and growled loud enough to be heard over the music, “I want you so fucking bad, Dean. I want to fuck you right here, right now, in front of everyone.”  
  
Dean moaned and his arms moved backwards, his hands reaching back to cup Sam’s ass, to pull Sam harder against him as Sam continued to stroke him inside his pants. “Do you want that, Dean? Do you want me to fuck you?”  
  
“Yes! Oh fuck! Sam!”  
  
Then Dean was shaking against him as he came, coating Sam’s hand in warm semen as his cock pulsed over and over.  
  
Feeling and hearing Dean climax in his arms pushed Sam to his limit and he bucked his hips helplessly against his brother’s ass, his own orgasm just beyond his reach.  
  
“Dean, Dean…” Sam panted. “God, please, touch me…”  
  
Then Dean was pulling Sam’s hand from his pants, turning to face him, undoing Sam’s jeans. There was no mistaking what they were doing now, if anyone was looking, but Sam was beyond caring, too overwhelmed by his arousal and the pounding, pulsating environment around him.  
  
Sam nearly sobbed when Dean’s hand snaked inside the slit in his boxers and curled around his rock hard erection. Dean’s strokes were hard and fast and Sam bit his lip as he felt his orgasm rush up from the base of his spine and deep in his balls.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Dean encouraged. “Let me see you come, Sammy, c’mon, c’mon…”  
  
And with a bitten off cry of Dean’s name, Sam came, and came hard, spots dancing in front of his eyes as warm wetness filled his boxers and slicked his cock as Dean continued to stroke him.  
  
Who knew a simple handjob could feel so fucking amazing, but having been turned on for hours now, the rush of release nearly made Sam’s knees buckle. He had barely caught his breath, feeling dazed and lightheaded and Dean was zipping him back up, tugging on his wrist, pulling him out of the crowd and out of the stadium.  
  
Dean didn’t stop moving until they were at the Impala, wrenching open the back door and pushing Sam inside. Dean was on top of him in an instant and Sam could feel that Dean was hard again already.  
  
“So tell me, Sammy,” Dean growled as he unzipped Sam’s pants, “Do you wanna get rocked?”  
  
**THE END**


End file.
